nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apoo banaan/troll-corner
Wake up! Don't be a lurker! Is there anything you can do to wake up? -- 18:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :No. Apoo banaan 18:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't be harsh, "'cus we still have a dang BANHAMMER!!" BTW never mind bye. -- 18:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::There is absolutely no reason for me to be here to edit. Apoo banaan 18:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, recognize "The Master's Voice", "Iscool", "YgoD"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I never saw that on the recent changes log. . . but ok. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Those are good reasons, but for TMV he doesn't need an infinite ban. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::No forgiveness for Magnus? Well, he is the biggest troll in history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm a big troll. I admit. Wanna ban me? Go ahead. I don't give a fuck, really. Got better things to do. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Already did a while ago. I don't care about you anymore. Apoo banaan 20:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Good for you. And right back at ya! I cannot think of anybody who still cares, really... The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I was never here for that, but that was pretty immature, honestly. And you don't have to get smart, obviously you were wrong to have been a vandal yourself, back in the day. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::What, me, a vandal? No way dude, I was a sockpuppeteer. As in: someone who created several different accounts and messes around with people here. I see no point in denying that. If someone wants to block me for that, by all means, go ahead! If you think Lovia would benefit from it, that is... The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Agreed. Don't ban people just to punish them; if it would hurt the wiki, then don't ban. But in your case on Wikistad, it wouldn't hurt at all. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It would harm wikistad assuming I still give a fuck about that site. But since I don't, it's not as if I would be active anyway... The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Just go and cry on somebody else's talkpage? Thanks very much. Apoo banaan 22:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not crying, am I, no? ::Think you're misreading thinks, Donkey Kong. Besides, this conversation just happens to be on your talk pages. What can I do about it? You can just log out and not respond, why even bother responding? Unless of course you do care about me, Apoo! How sweet. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::This conversation is over already? Deleting conversations still going is a very annoying habit of yours, Apoo. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's kinda hard having a conversation with someone who's acting like a complete bitch, Apoo. I know from expierence, after all we've had plenty of conversations. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not having a conversation with you. Problem solved. Apoo banaan 22:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Then why did you bother to respond, and why do you insist on deleting your talk page? What's up with you acting like a little faggot, Apoo? The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Just want to have a empty user and talkpage because I left wikination. Too hard to respect that? Apoo banaan 22:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Talkback They do that on wikipedia ya know, when someone replies to a message. So there ya go. If you delete this message again, I know you still care... I wonder why, though... The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Awww! :Awww, how sweet! He does care... The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh you! Oh you! :P The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nice picture of you Magnus, just shot that photo? Apoo banaan 22:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, Jopie Heesters took at at Berchtesgaden. Oh, those days in Bavaria... The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC)